


Diametrically Opposed

by keptan_on_ze_bridge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, basically a role reversal from the actual movie with a little romance tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptan_on_ze_bridge/pseuds/keptan_on_ze_bridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The First Order captures Finn</p>
<p>Or Finn gets kidnapped and Poe comes to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diametrically Opposed

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a prompt on tumblr. Hope it's okay! If there's anything you want me to write just send it to my tumblr which is: lost-in-barakat. Enjoy!

Bright red lights flash overhead, an alarm is blaring loud enough to make a deaf person hear, and all Finn can think is 'I have to find Poe.'

Just moments before he had been peacefully sleeping in the bunk of their shared room. Then he had gotten quite the rude awakening only to find Poe's bed empty. As if being suddenly awoken hadn't been enough to get his heart pounding.

He hasn't even been out of a coma for a month now, and his back still has a tendency to ache. So running through the halls of the resistance base at full speed to try and find, if not Poe, then at least a somewhat familiar face, may not be the best idea. With Rey still absent it's not as though he has many friends.

People are frantically running everywhere. He'd tried to stop a few of them but they had just gone on their way not paying him any attention. Finn was lost with no clue what to do or even what the hell was going on. The only thing he did know was that the pricking of fear he felt deep down couldn't be good.

Finn rounds a corner that he knows will take him to the x-wing hangar when he hears it. It makes his blood run cold in his veins and his muscles tense. He stops running knowing exactly what's going on now.

"Traitor!" The all too familiar voice rings out again.

Finn slowly turns around to see a stormtrooper bounding down the hall after him. He's carrying a gun. A really, really, big gun.

What does Finn have?

Nothing.

Literally nothing.

He visibly gulps before calling out "Look Zero, it's not like that man."

The stormtrooper is only about five feet away now. Despite the helmet, Finn feels like he could melt from the hatred he knows is showing in his former friend's eyes. Well friend might be a strong word for what they used to be, but the point still stands.

"You're a traitor. It's as simple as that." Zero takes another step forward, and Finn takes one back. Unless someone with a weapon shows up real quick this isn't going to end well.

Finn raises his hands, palms out. "It wasn't personal, I swear. I just didn't want to kill anyone." It's the truth, but arguing with a scorned stormtrooper never has worked in the past.

Zero has continued to step towards Finn, and he has continued to step back but he knows there's only so many steps left.

"That makes you a coward and a traitor." Finn feels his back hit the wall. He looks down both hallways to find them empty and considers his options. On one hand, he could make a break for it and likely end up with a gaping hole in his chest. On the other, he could wait here and try to defend himself only to have maker only knows what done to him. He's honestly not sure which is the worst option.

The decision is already made for him when another stormtrooper comes storming down the hallway to his right. There's no way he could outrun two guns, so defending himself with nothing but his bare fists it is then. Finn really wishes he was wearing something other than his extremely thin pajamas, but what's a guy to do?

"The squadron is pulling out." The new stormtrooper says, looking Finn up and down.

"Was that supposed to be some weird innuendo because now really isn't the time." Finn says with a nervous laugh.

He can feel the stormtrooper's eyeroll from under the helmet.

Other than that they act as if he never spoke.

"What should we do with," Zero gestures disgustedly at Finn with his very large gun. "this one."

"Kill him." The other trooper says like it's obvious.

"He's the traitor."

"Knock him out. We'll bring him along and let Kylo have some uh... stress release." The both of them laugh as Finn's stomach drops. Running and dying honestly would have been the better option.

Before he can move, the giant gun in Zero's hand is being swung at his head and Finn drops to the floor like a stone.

\-----------------------

Sometime later, Finn wakes up with a pounding headache that makes him feel like his brain is going to explode from his skull. Groggily, he reaches up for his head only to realize his arm won't move. He's strapped to a chair much like the one he had originally found Poe in. Oh how the tables have turned.

He struggles against the restraints for a moment before giving up and laying in the chair limply. He looks around at the small grey room they've put him in. He wonders where he is in the galaxy considering there is no starkiller base anymore.

Looking around the room, Finn realizes there's only one exit and it likely has a guard on the other side. He's also completely alone. That probably won't last long.

His chances of escaping are extremely slim. There's no way he can get out of these restraints on his own and there is no rogue stormtrooper to help him like there was for Poe.

Poe.

Finn deflates at the thought. What if he got caught? What if he's here somewhere being tortured all over again? Even worse, what if he's dead?

Finn's stomach clenches at the last one. He never even got to tell Poe how he felt about him. All those nights spent alone in their room while Poe drew or played his guitar while Finn had secretly watched him over his data pad had at some point turned into love. Or at least on Finn's part it had. He had planned on telling him soon, he just had to get up the courage to do it. Now he may never get the chance because it's likely they'd both be dead within a day.

At that, Finn lays his head back on the cold metal of the chair dejectedly and listens to the quiet sounds of stormtrooper life outside the room. Every so often he could hear the hard soles of the stormtroopers boots hitting the hard metal floor. They came around like clockwork and after a while it was almost soothing to Finn. With every pair that came he knew they would continue on past.

That is until two pairs didn't. They stop right outside the door, and Finn can hear muffled voices. He strains to try and listen to what they're saying but it's futile.

The door opens with a swish and in walks Captain Phasma and another stormtrooper. He's not sure how he ever used to tell them apart when they were in full armor because now it's impossible to tell the trooper's identity.

"I thought you were dead. Didn't we leave you in the trash compactor?" Finn can't help himself and it just slips out.

Phasma's hard, metal hand comes up and slaps him in the face. Blood begins to pool in Finn's mouth and he spits it out at her feet.

"And I thought you were loyal to the First Order but I guess we were both wrong." The anger in her voice is almost palpable, but Finn's steely glare could cut glass, or steel, in this case.

"Why would I be loyal to a bunch or murderous, volatile, idiots?" Finn spits back.

This earns him a swift punch to the gut from the unnamed stormtrooper. "How dare you call us idiots, you traitor." Ah, so it's Zero once again.

"Be quiet Zero." Phasma says with a tone that sounds like the mother of a petulant child who's tired of telling it no.

He backs off a few steps but crosses his arms menacingly.

"You're lucky." Phasma says to Finn. He can practically hear the haughty smile on her face. "Kylo Ren wants us to keep you in fairly decent shape until he arrives so he can do what he likes with you."

As much as Finn wants to be relieved that he's at least got a few more hours to live, he knows this is one of the worst possibilities that could come from the situation. At worst he'll get the beating of a lifetime (from Sir Temper Tantrum himself) and sent to reconditioning or the slightly better option of dying during the temper tantrum. Lovely.

Phasma gets up in face. "If I have my way, it won't be long before you're acting like the good little soldier I trained you to be." Finn does his best not to look absolutely petrified but apparently it doesn't work because as Phasma backs away towards the door she lets out a fake laugh. "Good luck FN-2187, you're going to need it."

With one last look from Zero they head out the door leaving Finn by himself once again.

Slowly his heart rate slows, and the pounding of his head and the footsteps in the hallway lull him into a fitfull sleep.

\-----------------------

The next time Finn wakes up, it's due to the door opening once again. His stomach drops as he realizes this is probably it. This either when he dies or when he loses everything that makes him Finn.

Much to his surprise it isn't Kylo Ren that walks through the door, it's a lone stormtrooper, and a particularly short one at that. Finn raises a questioning eyebrow in his direction.

The stormtrooper sets his gun on the floor and lifts his helmet off to reveal beautiful brown eyes, and familiar black curls that Finn's been wanting to run his hands through for weeks.

He could almost cry at the sight.

"Hey Buddy." Poe says with a grin that lights up the room. "You got yourself in quite a mess here huh?"

Finn's only response is to hang his head and let a few tears fall from his eyes. He cannot believe this is happening.

Poe moves forward and undoes the straps around his wrists and ankles. "Good thing you can always count on your handy dandy, rogue stormtrooper to save the d-hmmph!"

As soon the bonds on his legs are gone Finn throws both arms around Poe's neck and kisses him full on the mouth, stopping Poe mid sentence. It takes a moment for Poe to come too but when he does, he wraps a hand tightly around the back of Finn's neck and his arm around his waist, pulling the taller man close.

They stay like for a few short minutes before Poe away, lifting his hand to run his thumb along a dark bruise on Finn's cheek. He bites his lip before softly asking "What was that for?"

"I just recently had an experience that left me thinking I was never going to get to do that, and I've wanted to for so long." This brings a smile to Poe's face. He presses another chaste kiss to Finn's lips.

"Me too." He whispers, pulling away. "We'll have plenty of time for that later though. Right now we really need to get the hell out of here."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Finn asks.

"We could just do what we did last time." Poe replies with a shrug.

Finn snorts. "Oh because that worked so well."

"Well this time I don't need to go to Jakku so..." Poe rolls his eyes. "Actually, I have an idea. Don't go anywhere." Poe puts the helmet back on and picks up his gun.

"Aye aye captain." Finn fake salutes and Poe turns around to glare at him through the helmet. Finn just laughs.

It only takes seconds for Poe to return dragging a passed out stormtrooper behind him. "He's not dead right?" Finn asks.

"No, just our escape plan." Poe takes the helmet back off before beginning to strip the trooper of his armor. Finn goes to help and before long they've got the sandy haired man underneath strapped in the chair and Finn is wearing his armor. He hates it but if it gets them both out alive so be it.

"Okay let's go, and quick. I'd really rather not run into the curly-haired demon if we don't have too." Poe says, making his way out the door with Finn hot on his heels.

They walk quickly, but not quickly enough to attract attention, towards where Poe had seen the TIE fighters on his way in.

Somehow they manage to make it into the hangar with no problems, but just as they head for the nearest ship alarms start to sound.

"Shit." Poe swears. This time he actually disconnects the TIE fighter before climbing in. Finn follows and sits in the gunner's seat. Just as they go to close the door they hear Hux screaming "Not again!"

Poe takes off and at first the ride is shaky and they almost crash at least twice but by some miracle they make it off the base.

Once they're off in the sky Finn finally starts to feel a sense of calm. With Poe by his side he knows he can do anything.

"Hey, Poe." He says.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad I saved you from that place."

With a huge smile on his face Poe replies "Me too buddy, me too."


End file.
